This invention relates to a tape recorder, and more specifically to an operation mode switching system for a tape recorder.
A variety of operation mode switching systems are used in cassette decks or tape recorders that are currently commercially available. Among several operation modes of the conventional system, the recording mode and recording-pause mode generally require three function-control or operation keys or push buttons to be operated for setting these modes. The operating manner for setting these modes has not been standardized. Therefore, users sometimes have difficulty in recording and are even confused by the present situation whereby every tape recorder has its own manner of recording.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing an example of an operation mode switching device that has conventionally been in general use, there are provided operation switches operated by means of six push buttons or keys labelled as STOP, F.F., REW., PLAY, REC. and PAUSE. Electrical signals obtained by operating these switches are supplied to an electronic logic circuit which performs functions including head carriage operation, brake operation, reel motor control, and playback circuit/recording circuit switching operation. Table I shows the relationship between the specific functions achieved by the electronic logic circuit and the operation keys, while Table II shows the operation modes achieved by succeeding actuation of the respective operation keys in each operation mode.
TABLE I __________________________________________________________________________ FUNCTIONS PLAY/REC. HEAD CAR. BRAKE REEL MOTOR SWITCHING KEYS OPERATION OPERATION CONTROL OPERATION __________________________________________________________________________ STOP RELEASE OPERATE STOP PLAYBACK F.F. RELEASE RELEASE FAST- PLAYBACK FORWARD REW. RELEASE RELEASE FAST- PLAYBACK BACKWARD PLAY OPERATE RELEASE SLOW- PLAYBACK FORWARD REC. -- -- -- RECORD PAUSE OPERATE OPERATE STOP PLAY OR RECORD __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE II __________________________________________________________________________ MODE PLAY PLAY- BACK RECORD KEYS STOP F.F REW. BACK PAUSE RECORD PAUSE __________________________________________________________________________ STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP F.F F.F F.F F.F F.F F.F F.F F.F REW. REW. REW. REW. REW. REW. REW. REW. PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY RECORD RECORD REC. STOP F.F REW. PLAY PLAY RECORD RECORD PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE STOP F.F REW. PLAY PLAY RECORD RECORD PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE PAUSE __________________________________________________________________________
With an operation mode switching system as described above, the following procedures are required for a recording operation.
(1) The PAUSE, REC. and PLAY keys are set at the same time or firstly PAUSE key and then REC. and PLAY keys are set, whereby the tape recorder is brought to the recording-pause mode for level setting of a record input signal.
(2) The PAUSE key is released to provide the recording mode.
(3) The PAUSE key is set and reset as required, whereby the recording-pause mode and the recording mode are alternately repeated.
(4) The STOP key is set at the end of the recording operation, whereby the recording is finished and the tape recorder is brought to the stop mode.
Thus, the selection of the recording-pause mode (1) requires operations of three keys--PAUSE, REC. and PLAY, which would be troublesome.